One Step To The Word Of Us
by SasShin
Summary: Sudut pandang seorang remaja lelaki berusia 17 tahun bernama Uzumaki Naruto tentang masa mudanya. Bagaimana kisah hidupnya yang harus menjalani kehidupan remajannya dengan menjadi seorang suami dan ayah? "Untuk menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh, memang butuh langkah-langkah yang tepat!" NS fanfic DLDR


**Naruto Shippuden Indonesia Fanfiction**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated M**

 **Ide cerita by SasShin**

 _Tidak ada keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan cerita_

 **Boys Love contents, Explicit Sex, M-Preg, Penyimpangan Sosial, Pernikahan Dini. Banyak hal yang hanya berdasarkan imajinasi penulis saja, tidak perlu dianggap serius atau dipikirkan secara dalam apa saja yang terjadi di dalam cerita. Cerita ini dibuat murni sebagai hiburan, untuk menuangkan ide penulis, dan untuk meramaikan fandom Naruto khususnya pecinta NaruSasu.**

 _Jika ada yang tidak sreg, it's okey for me jika kalian mencari cerita lain untuk dibaca_

 **HAPPY READING** ~

Apa yang kamu atau orang kebanyakan lakukan di usia 17 tahun?

Bersenang-senang? Sibuk belajar? Mulai mencoba hal-hal nakal? Atau sudah memikirkan pekerjaan?

Tentu saja jawaban yang didapatkan akan berbeda-beda, bukan? Tapi aku berani jamin, hampir 50% akan menjawab tentang kehidupan masa sekolah mereka. Cinta, persahabatan, persaingan, festival olahraga, festival budaya, dihukum guru, dan banyak lagi yang intinya tentang cerita selama di SMA.

Mungkin dari kalian akan langsung kembali ke memori 17 tahun, mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan kalian ketika usia itu. Tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat betapa bodoh dan naïf-nya kalian masa itu, atau hanya berwajah datar karena tidak ada hal menarik yang terjadi di hidup kalian?

Sebenarnya, banyak yang tidak setuju juga ketika sebuah kalimat antah berantah mengatakan jika ' _masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah_ '. Karena banyak juga orang-orang yang mungkin tidak mengalami masa itu. Kalimat itu hanya akan muncul untuk orang-orang yang kehidupannya lancar tanpa ada masalah, atau dengan kata lain di saat masa-masa SMA itulah mereka mencari apa yang dinamakan dengan masalah itu. Kesulitan, tangisan, dan kegagalan adalah hal-hal yang tanpa sadar orang-orang cari gara-gara keingintahuan mereka tentang arti ' _masa muda_ '. Jadi, tidak usah berkecil hati bagi yang merasa masa muda kalian datar dan tidak menarik, itu artinya kalian pemuda-pemuda pintar yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan masalah.

Berbicara tentang masa muda yang tidak menyenangkan, mungkin itu juga terjadi padaku.

Masa mudaku kuisi dengan kegiatan formal yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan sekolah atau remaja. Bermain di sekolah dengan teman sekelah hanya terjadi ketika di SD. Di SMP aku sudah diharuskan belajar bagaimana cara mengurus sebuah perusahaan, mengenal bagaimana orang-orang dewasa atau orang-orang kalangan atas bercengkrama, mengikuti pertemuan-pertemuan menjemukan berlatarbelakang bisnis. Apa kau pikir hal-hal seperti itu menyenangkan? Tentu jawabannya tidak.

Tapi karena aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana masa muda seharusnya berjalan, aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan hidupku. Aku tidak merasa bahagia, tapi tidak juga merasa menderita. Aku punya uang banyak, aku setiap hari makan makanan enak, kalau mau aku juga bisa memiliki pacar cantik putri kolega keluargaku, aku merasa hidupku sudah lengkap, jadi aku tidak merasa menderita. Mungkin aku akan memberi jawaban ' _biasa saja_ ' jika ada yang bertanya padaku tentang masa muda.

Ya. Perasaan seperti itu terjadi sampai aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto usia genap 17 tahun. aku tinggal di Jerman, kedua orangtuaku orang jerman asli, tapi kata ibu nenekku adalah keturunan Jepang. Aku sempat berapa kali ikut ibu pulang ke Jepang menemui kakek nenekku di sana.

Seperti orang Jerman kebanyakan, rambutku pirang cerah, bahkan jika aku berdiri di bawah terik sinar matahari kau bisa melihat rambutku berwarna kuning karena saking pirangnya. Kulitku kecoklatan, bukan karena sering berjemur tetapi memang kakek dari ayahku memiliki warna kulit yang lebih gelap, aku memiliki warna mata biru cerah seperti ayahku, dan tubuh tinggi ideal khas remaja. Secara keseluruhan, bisa dibilang penampilan luarku cukup menarik, mungkin karena itulah cukup banyak gadis-gadis seumuranku yang mendekatiku, selain karena uangku mungkin. Namun, dari semua ciri fisik yang aku sebutkan tadi, yang paling menonjol dariku adalah tanda lahir berupa tiga garis memanjang di masing-masing pipiku, tanda lahir itu membuatku seperti memiliki kumis yang terdapat pada binatang, kucing atau rubah? Ya semacam itulah. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku memiliki tanda lahir seperti itu. Anehnya, para gadis mengatakan justru karena adanya tanda lahir itulah aku terlihat _sexy_ dan _gantle_ sekali. Gadis dan pemikiran mereka!

Di akhir tahun masa SMA-ku, aku mematahkan puluhan hati gadis dengan kepindahanku ke Jepang.

Ayahku berencana membuka usaha bisnisnya yang sudah sangat banyak di Negeri Matahari terbit itu. Ibu yang memang memiliki orang tua di sana tentu saja menyambut rencana ayah dengan antusias. Dan aku? Karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan dunia bisnis ayah, aku setuju-setuju saja dengan kepindahan kami. Aku juga tidak memiliki teman akrab di sini, jadi aku tidak merasa bersedih karena harus pergi meninggalkan Jerman.

Jepang.

Udara yang khas, pepohonan yang khas, dan kehidupan masyarakat yang khas. Seperti kau akan langsung tahu jika acara TV menayangkan sebuah pemandangan kota, atau pemandangan alam sekitar, jika sudah terbiasa kau akan langsung bisa menebak jika itu Jepang walaupun kau sendiri belum pernah mengunjunginya secara langsung.

Bisa kukatakan jika tempat ini lebih ramai karena manusianya dibandingkan dengan suara mesin kendaraannya. Lalu lalang manusia dengan berbagai aktifitas yang sering kusaksikan di televisi ternyata memang benar-benar ada di sini. Hanya sesekali kau mendengar deru mobil, bahkan ketika di tengah kota sekalipun. Aku berpikir jika aku bisa melajukan mobil _sport_ -ku dengan leluasa di sini.

Hanya membutuhkan satu hari untukku menyukai kota ini.

Aku pikir kehidupanku di Jepang akan sama saja dengan kehidupanku di Jerman. Kegiatanku sehari-hari memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu sebelum pindah, tapi ada satu cerita yang nantinya akan mengubah seluruh kehidupan monotonku ini di sini. Dan di Negeri Sakura inilah aku bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku.

Dan di sinilah tujuanku sebenarnya. Mengungkapkan kisah masa mudaku yang tidak biasa.

Simaklah!

 **Naruto x Sasuke Fanfiction**

 **One Step To The Word of Us**

 **Chapter 1**

Satu tahun lebih aku tinggal di Jepang dan sekarang aku tengah memasuki masa-masa akhir semester untuk menyelesaikan SMA-ku.

Semua siswa terlihat gembira padahal sebelumnya mereka harus melewati masa ujian terlebih dahulu. Aku? Entahlah. Aku baru saja mengalami masa tersulit dalam hidupku baru-baru ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkespresi seperti apa untuk menghadapi suasana kelulusan yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Seperti di Jerman, di sini aku juga tidak begitu memiliki banyak teman. Aku hanya sekedar mengenal teman sekelasku, mengobrol jika di kelas, tapi tidak pernah ikut jalan-jalan bersama di luar jam sekolah. Dan alasan utamanya adalah, aku sudah memiliki kewajiban lain di rumah di samping menjadi pelajar. Bersenang-senang menghabiskan masa akhir di sekolah tidak lagi dalam agenda hidupku.

Aku memasuki pintu rumah dengan langkah santai. Sepi seperti biasanya. Aku selalu berpikir jika rumah ini terlalu luas untuk menampung keluarga berjumlah lima orang, enam orang jika ditambah aku sekarang. Rumah khas Jepang yang memiliki begitu banyak ruangan dan koridor yang membingungkan. Dikelilingi oleh dinding terbuat dari kayu membuatku merasa seperti di ruangan kedap suara, begitu sunyi dan dingin. Langkah kakiku menimbulkan suara 'duk duk' kecil walaupun aku sudah berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin.

Kenapa aku selalu merasa jika lorong utama rumah ini sangat panjang? Dan kenapa juga kamarku harus di lantai dua dengan tangga berada di ujung lorong?

 _Srrreegg_

 _Ups_. Sepertinya aku menarik perhatian salah satu penghuni rumah. Dan… kenapa harus orang ini?

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, Tuan Muda! Ucapkan salam saat memasuki rumah! Aku pikir kau pencuri atau semacamnya!"

Aku menunduk hormat kepada laki-laki yang sudah berumur di depanku ini. Tatapan matanya itu selalu mampu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Sebenarnya dia itu ketua _gangster_ atau apa?

"Aku pulang, Kakek!" kataku akhirnya kembali menatap pria berambut panjang yang kupanggil kakek itu. Masih tidak ada senyum yang kudapat, namun aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Justru akan sangat aneh dan menakutkan jika aku melihat pria ini tersenyum manis padaku.

"Aku tahu!" sahutnya dengan wajah super dinginnya. Kugaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal menghadapi situasi canggung ini. Tidak bisakah pria tua ini kembali saja ke ruangannya? "Lain kali lakukan itu ketika kau memasuki pintu utama! Jangan setelah disuruh, kau bukan akan kecil lagi yang harus selalu ditegur!" dan dengan itu akhirnya si kakek menakutkan itu pun kembali ke ruangannya. Menutup pintunya dengan suara keras tepat di depan wajahku. Siapa bilang jika orang Jepang tidak ramah? Lihat, pria ini, LUAR BIASA ramah bukan?

Berusaha menelan umpatan, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menyusuri lorong sepi ini. Lagi-lagi aku berdecak kesal dan mengutuki lorong yang sangat panjang ini.

Di belokan lorong yang baru saja aku lewati, seorang pria berusia sekitar akhir 20-an muncul dengan wajahnya yang selalu ditutupi masker hitam. Rambutnya berwarna perak, mengingatkanku dengan salah satu temanku di Jerman sana. Namanya kakashi Hatake, kepala pelayan keluarga bangsawan ini yang menurutku seperti sudah menjadi bagian keluarga itu sendiri. Ia membungkuk hormat kepadaku.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Naruto!" sapanya dengan mata tertutup karena tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarku. Huft, aku masih harus menaiki tangga itu untuk sampai ke kamar. Luar biasa sekali rumah ini! "Saya akan menyiapkan makan siang anda, setelah membersihkan diri, dimohon datang ke ruang keluarga, Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto sudah menunggu anda di sana! Ajak juga Tuan Sasuke, beliau juga belum memakan makan siangnya!"

Baru saja aku menginjak tangga pertama, suara Kakashi kembali mengintrupsi. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis mengerut heran.

Gawat! Ini bukan kabar baik! Untuk apa kepala keluarga memanggilku? Mendengus frustasi aku mendaki tangga demi tangga ini. _Ah, aku lelah!_

Kupercepat langkahku ketika pintu geser berwarna coklat cerah itu menyapa mataku. Satu-satunya ruangan di lantai dua ini akhirnya bisa kumasuki. Suasana nyaman dan aroma khas kayu cendana menghipnotisku. Satu-satunya ruangan yang membuatku nyaman di rumah ini adalah ruangan ini. masih serba kayu, tapi gorden, sprei kasur, dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang digunakan di ruangan ini berwarna putih bersih. Rapi dan luas, dengan jendela besar yang kini terbuka lebar menampakan pemandangan alam yang luar biasa indah. Inilah kamarku.

Kuletakan tas sekolahku di atas ranjang dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Gorden putih itu menyapu wajahku ketika aku melewatinya.

Dan mataku menemukannya, seorang remaja bertubuh jauh lebih kecil dariku tengah duduk di kursi santai di balkon kamar. Suara berisik terdengar dari _handphone_ di tangannya. Usianya 15 tahun, hobi sekali bermain _game_ di HP. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan dengan gaya mencuat melawan grafitasi di bagian belakang, kulitnya seputih susu, jika kau menatapnya, kau akan melihat dua batu _onyx_ balik menatapmu, dan bibir berwarna pink sesegar buah _cherry_. Dia sangat manis dan sikapnya sangat menggemaskan. Dan si manis ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu bangsawan Uchiha yang sangat menawan hati.

Dia adalah Istriku.

 _Yups_ , istri! Satu tahun lebih tinggal di Jepang dan aku sudah memiliki istri. Istri yang begitu belia dan sangat manis ini. aku akan menceritakan bagian itu nanti, sekarang aku harus menyapa manisku dulu. Seharian di sekolah benar-benar membuatku sangat merindukannya.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke!" sapaku sambil mencium singkat kening putihnya. Sasuke menoleh dan senyum teramat manis ia berikan padaku.

Lihat gigi _yaiba_ itu! Terlalu manis.

Sasuke mengulurkan satu lengannya dan merangkul pinggangku erat ketika kucium lama bibir _pink_ -nya yang menggemaskan. Kugunaan lidahku untuk menyapa bibirnya kali ini. Sasuke mendesah pelan seiring ciumanku yang semakin mengganas. Sasuke harus mendorong dadaku untuk melepaskan ciuman kami, wajah putihnya memerah, mungkin malu atau karena kehabisan oksigen?

"Siang-siang jangan mulai mesumnya! Ganti baju dulu sana!" ketus Sasuke kembali fokus dengan HP-nya. Aku tertawa geli dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Aku mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans putih. Aku duduk di belakang Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari belakang. Sasuke menyandar nyaman dalam pelukanku, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar HP. Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk menciumi pipi dan lehernya. Dia adalah candu bagiku, begitu memabukan dan selalu membuatku hilang kendali.

"Aku lapar, Sasuke!" kataku setelah puas mengecupi leher Sasuke.

"Makan sana! Suruh Kakashi menyiapkan makan siang untukmu!" jawabnya yang masih asyik dengan _game_ -nya.

Tanganku menyusup ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke, meraba apa saja yang disediakan Sasuke untukku seorang. Dan akhirnya berhenti di dua tonjolan kesukaanku, mencubitinya gemas dan meremat-remat bagian yang terasa begitu lembut di tanganku. Mulutku kembali sibuk mengecupi leher putih Sasuke.

"Aku sudah ingin sekali menyentuhmu, Sayang!" bisikku tepat di telinga Sasuke dan mengulumnya mesra. Kudengar nafas Sasuke semakin memberat dan tangannya sudah tidak lagi bermain dengan HP-nya. Mata hitam indah itu terpejam, bibirnya terbuka meloloskan desahan yang membangkitkan gairahku. Istri kecilku ini sungguh menggoda. "Bisakah? Sebentar saja!" bujukku sambil menjilati ujung bibirnya. Tidak puas, tanpa permisi kumasukan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap lidah merahnya rakus. Sasuke mengerang kecil, lidahnya masih kewalahan mengimbangi liarnya lidahku. Anak itu hanya pasrah ketika kuinvasi mulutnya tanpa ampun. Suara kecapan ciuman kami menggema di sekeliling kamar, mengalahkan suara desiran angin atau kelebat kain gorden yang melambai tertiup angin.

Ini terlalu nikmat. Sasuke amat sangat nikmat. Aku selalu hilang akal dan kendali setiap kali mencumbu Sasuke. Wajar kan, aku masih 17 tahun dan aku adalah remaja lelaki yang sehat. Pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh hal-hal erotis dan itu wajar bagi seorang remaja, ditambah kini aku sudah memiliki Sasuke yang luar bisa manis menjadi istriku. Jujur, setiap saat hanya _sex_ dan _sex_ memenuhi kepalaku.

Seperti saat ini.

Sekali gerakan, kutarik celana pendek beserta dalaman Sasuke. Kini bagian bawah Sasuke terpapar jelas tanpa penghalang di hadapanku. Nafas Sasuke menderu, dan dia masih lemas akibat ciuman panjang kami tadi. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ku kangkangkan kaki putihnya, memperlihatkan paha dalam yang begitu mulus dan kejantanan yang masih setengah tegak dan _hole_ merah yang menggugah selera. Untuk beberapa detik aku terpana melihat pemandangan indah itu. Kumulai dengan menjilati paha dalam Sasuke yang begitu putih dan lembut. Setiap jengkal hamparan kulit itu kujilati, tak lupa juga keberi gigitan di beberapa bagian sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Dan akhirnya, wajahku berhenti tepat di depan lubang merah yang berkedut itu. Oh, aku ingat bagaimana sensasi luar biasa itu ketika kejantananku menerobos lubang ini. Karena terlalu nikmat, aku ingat pernah menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk menggagahi bocah manis ini, tanpa bosan. Dan setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa kembali melihat keindahan ini, dan tentu saja aku harus merasakan kenikmatannya juga. Sebentar lagi!

Menggeram pelan karena dikuasai nafsu, aku segera meraup lubang merah Sasuke. Menerobos lubang ketat itu dengan lidahku, menggesekan gigi-gigiku di sekitar kerutannya. Kudengar desahan Sasuke semakin keras. Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah menahan geli karena lubang senggamanya kumainkan tanpa ampun. Suara decapan dan hisapan kembali meramaikan suasana. Selangkangan Sasuke sudah basah kuyup akibat serangan mulut dan lidahku. Kedua tanganku tak tinggal diam, kuremas-remas dua bongkahan kenyal milik Sasuke, kulebarkan keduanya dengan gemas dan semakin memperlihatkan lubang surgawi Sasuke. Kulahap habis lubang itu sampai wajahku benar-benar menempel di selangkangan Sasuke ketika lidahku masuk seluruhnya ke dalam anal Sasuke. Menghisap apa saja yang ada di sana. Sasuke mengerang keras dan kedua kakinya bergetar hebat ketika lidahku mengobrak-abrik analnya. Kegiatan itu berlangsung sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Sasuke sudah berulangkali klimaks hanya dengan permainkan lidahku. Sasuke benar-benar lemas karenanya. Erangan lirih terus menerus keluar dari bibir cantiknya, dan dorongan tangannya di kepalaku sudah tidak berasa sama sekali. Dengan begini aku bisa memasuki tubuh istriku ini tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

Kukecup sebanyak tiga kali pada lubang nikmat itu sebelum berdiri untuk memperbaiki posisiku agar lebih leluasa untuk memasuki tubuh Sasuke. Beruntung kursi santai yang diduduki Sasuke tidak terlalu tinggi, dengan posisi setengah berdiri kejantananku tepat berada di depan anal Sasuke. Seringaiku semakin lebar ketika kulihat lubang Sasuke yang memerah dan becek akibat ulahku, sepertinya sudah sangat siap untuk menyambut kejantananku. Kugesek-gesekan kepala penisku beberapa kali sebelum memasukannya ke dalam lubang hangat itu. Kulirik wajah Sasuke, anak itu tengah terpejam mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan air liur mengotori dagunya. _Sexy_ sekali!

" _Itadakimasu_!" bisikku di depan wajah manisnya, dan langsung kulahap habis mulutnya yang masih setengah terbuka. Seiring invasiku di mulut Sasuke, kumasukan senti demi senti kejantananku yang sudah menegang sempurna. Sasuke mengerang lemah di dalam mulutku, dan aku menggeram menahan sensasi luar biasa diapit dinding-dinding anus Sasuke. Panas, basah, dan bekedut memabukan. Aku menekan kedua pantat Sasuke ke arahku dan kueratkan tekanan pinggulku di lubang Sasuke. Kejantananku sudah masuk sepenuhnya, bahkan bisa kurasakan kepala penisku sudah sampai di ujung lubang dalam Sasuke. Kugigit lidah Sasuke untuk menahan geraman kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini.

Kurasakan kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram kuat kedua pundakku. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan ciuman dan gigitanku, aku tahu anak itu ingin mendesah keras akibat benda asing yang memenuhi lubangnya. Kukuatkan gigitanku. Tidak kubiarkan bocah menggemaskan ini lari dariku. Aku akan menikmati tubuh indahnya sampai puas, ini adalah harga yang pantas setelah aku bertahan menunggunya selama 9 bulan lebih ini. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, dua tetes air mata mengalir dari kelopak yang tertutup itu, membasahi pipi putih yang sudah terlebih dahulu basah karena ciumanku. Kugerakan pinggulku secara memutar, tanpa mengendorkan tekanan kejantananku. Sasuke menggeleng-geleng panik, kedua kakinya gemetaran, terkulai pasrah di samping tubuhku. Kuremat-remat pantat kenyalnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulku. Lubang Sasuke berkedut bringas, semakin memanja kejantananku.

 _Nikmat sekali rasanya!_

Hampir lima menit aku bertahan dengan gerakan memutar tadi, akhirnya kulepaskan ciumanku dan kulepaskan pantat Sasuke. Kedua tanganku mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke menekukanya dan melebarkannya di samping tubuh Sasuke. Aku tersenyum lebar di depan wajah kepayahan Sasuke.

"Kau nikmat sekali, Sasuke-ku!" kataku sambil memulai genjotanku di lubang basah Sasuke. Kukeluar masukan kejantananku ke lubang Sasuke dengan intens dan cepat, suara tumbukan kedua pinggul kami terdengar berisik di balkon sempit ini. Meski pelan, aku masih bisa mendengar suara kecipak basah dari lubang Sasuke. Bersahut-sahutan dengan erangan lemah Sasuke. Penasaran, kulihat ke arah selangkangan Sasuke dan aku terpaku pada pemandangan menggairahkan di sana.

"Ja ahnnn jangannnn lihat!" Sasuke berkata kepayahan, tangan putihnya berusaha menutupi mataku agar aku berhenti menatap ke arah lubangnya. Kugeser kepalaku agar tangan Sasuke tidak bisa menjangkaunya, agar aku bisa mengamati lubang itu lebih leluasa. Sasuke terisak pelan, mungkin karena malu atau karena hal lain.

Lubang Sasuke yang memerah dan sudah melebar mengikuti bentuk penisku yang masih setia keluar masuk, dan setiap kali batang penisku keluar cairan yang lebih bening dan lebih encer dari sperma ikut keluar dengan deras dan menetes-netes ke lantai. Tanpa sadar aku menggumam ' _wow_ ' melihat pemandangan tidak biasa itu. Sepertinya aku tahu cairan itu, kata ibuku cairan itu dimiliki pria tertentu yang akan keluar ketika dia terangsang hebat. Dan cairan itulah yang membuat laki-laki itu bisa hamil. Aku tidak tahu apa namanya, tapi melihatnya secara langsung benar-benar luar biasa. Kucolek sedikit cairan itu dan kujilat jariku yang penuh dengan cairan Sasuke.

"Wow, manis! Seperti wajahmu, Sasuke!" pujiku sambil mencium pipi Sasuke dengan gemas. Sasuke melengos. Oh, dia merajuk sepertinya. Kupercepat gerakan pinggulku membuat si manis kembali mendesah. Kuhabiskan waktu menggenjot lubang Sasuke hampir 30 menit, dan sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Sasuke klimaks. Lantai di bawah kami sudah banjir karena cairan Sasuke. Seperti lantai di bawah atap yang bocor saja.

Kuangkat tubuh Sasuke dan kududukan dia di pangkuanku tanpa melepaskan kejantananku. Sebenarnya aku belum puas, tapi aku ingat kalau ayah dan ibu Sasuke sudah menunggu kami di ruang keluarga, aku dan Sasuke juga belum makan siang sehingga aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

"Kita akan meneruskan ini nanti malam, jadi sekarang aku akan bermain cepat!" kataku sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Setelah ini aku juga harus mengganti celanaku karena celanaku basah terkena cairan Sasuke. Kugenjot brutal lubang Sasuke sambil mengulum dan menghisap puting Sasuke. Bocah itu hanya bisa mendesah sambil menyandarkan wajahnya di kepala pirangku. Hampir 10 menit kami bercinta dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan aku merasakan klimaks-ku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kupercepat gerakanku dan kuhisap semakin dalam puting Sasuke sampai kurasakan sedikit cairan yang berasa manis dari sana. Sasuke mengerang keras dan semakin mengetatkan lubangnya.

"jangan ennn di dalam ahhh, Naru! Aku bisa aahhh akh hamil emmhh lagi!" Sasuke menahan kedua lenganku yang mencengkram pinggulnya.

 _Ah_ iya, aku baru ingat! Tapi sudah terlambat, aku sudah berada di ujung dan aku tidak bisa lagi berhenti hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan cairanku di tempat lain selain di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Kubenamkan seluruh kejantananku, aku menggeram dan kutumpahkan cairan kenikmatanku di lubang anus Sasuke. Bercampur dengan cairan bening miliknya.

 _Sex_ yang luar biasa dengan istri manisku.

 ***NARUSASU***

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah dua minggu setelah kepindahanku ke Jepang dalam acara peresmian gedung hotel keluarga Uzumaki yang pertama di Jepang. Ayahku mengundang hampir seluruh kolega jepangnya dalam acara itu, dan salah satunya adalah keluarga Uchiha. Selain karena Uzumaki sudah bekerja sama cukup lama dengan Uchiha, keluarga berlambang kipas itu juga merupakan keluarga terpandang yang disegani di kota di mana aku tinggal selama di jepang. Sasuke kala itu masih berusia 14 tahun dan masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Dia begitu manis, mungil, senyumnya mampu membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Awalnya kedekatan kami berdua didukung oleh kedua keluarga besar, bahkan ayah Sasuke dan ayahku sudah memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami setelah usia Sasuke cukup untuk berkeluarga. Hubungan Uzumaki-Uchiha semakin dekat baik dalam urusan bisnis maupun urusan pribadi. Kami sering mangadakan acara bersama dan itu membuatku semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku juga sudah mengantongi izin langsung dari Paman Fugaku, ayah Sasuke setiap kali aku mengajak Sasuke kencan. Walaupun kegiatan kencan kami selalu dibatasi oleh waktu yang diberikan oleh keluarga Uchiha, aku sudah harus memulangkan Sasuke sebelum pukul 7 malam.

Semakin lama aku semakin tergila-gila pada Sasuke dan aku terus berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar mau berhubungan _sex_ denganku. Awalnya Sasuke terus menolak, bocah itu masih terlalu lugu dan polos. Sasuke juga sangat takut jika melanggar peraturan keluarga Uchiha, dia memang tipe anak baik yang manja. Tapi dengan keahlianku mencumbu Sasuke akhirnya aku berhasil bercinta dengan Sasuke dengan syarat aku tidak boleh menceritakan kegiatan kami itu kepada siapa pun. Syarat yang kekanakan sekali. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga rahasia, dengan begitu aku bisa bercinta dengan Sasuke sesuka hatiku. Kami selalu melakukannya setiap kali kami berkencan, hal itu berlangsung selama sebulan lamanya tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Aku akui aku pun masih terlalu naïf waktu itu karena menganggap kelakuan nakal kami tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh orang tua kami. Aku pikir karena Sasuke masih kecil, akan aman-aman saja jika kami bercinta tanpa mengenal waktu. Karena terlalu sering aku mencumbu Sasuke, bibi Mikoto akhirnya merasa curiga dengan perubahan yang dialami Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, anak itu juga mengaku lebih sering merasa lemas dan kelelahan, bahkan tak jarang pula Sasuke pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, waktu itu aku tidak pernah punya pikiran jika ternyata Sasuke tengah mengandung anakku. Sasuke yang sering mual dan memuntahkan makanannya kupikir karena anak itu sedang tidak enak badan saja.

Memasuki dua bulan aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke akhirnya kelakuan nakal kami diketahui oleh bibi Mikoto. Sasuke mengakui sudah berhubungan suami istri denganku karena didesak oleh ibunya yang merasa curiga dengan kondisi Sasuke yang semakin pucat setiap harinya. Saat itu aku hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkannya yang ketakutan. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat cemas jika bibi Mikoto marah padaku dan berusaha memisahkanku dengan Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus berpisah dengan bocah manis itu.

Keesokan harinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, setiap kali aku datang ke kediaman Uchiha, Paman Fugaku atau Kak Itachi, kakak Sasuke mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak mau keluar kamar dan tidak mau menemuiku. Mereka juga bertanya padaku apakah aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke karena tingkah Sasuke yang berubah aneh. Paman Fugaku bilang jika Sasuke selalu mengurung diri di kamar, susah sekali disuruh makan, dan hanya mau bertemu dengan ibunya saja. Aku melihat wajah Paman Fugaku yang biasanya tegas kali ini dipenuhi dengan kecemasan dan kebingungan.

Aku juga jadi ikut bingung, karena seingatku terakhir kali aku bertemu Sasuke kami tidak bertengkar atau semacamnya. Tapi aku yakin ada yang tidak beres ketika bibi Mikoto menemuiku sepulang sekolah tiga hari setelah pembicaraanku dengan Paman Fugaku.

"Sasuke tengah hamil, dia mengandung putramu, Naruto- _kun_!" kalimat bibi Mikoto siang itu terasa bagaikan petir bagi telingaku. Wajahnya yang biasanya penuh senyum dan lembut kini datar tanpa ada ekspresi apa pun. Menatapku lurus sambil mengatakan kalimat demi kalimat mengejutkan itu. "Demi Tuhan, dia baru 14 tahun! Kau juga masih 17 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir. Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ tidak bisa menunggu sampai kalian menikah nanti?" lanjutnya sambil memijit keningnya lemah. Walaupun saat itu bibi Mikoto tidak menangis, tapi hanya dengan melihat matanya yang memerah dan wajahnya yang kuyu aku sudah bisa menebak jika wanita anggun itu sudah lelah menangisi kondisi Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mengepalkan tanganku.

"Ayah dan kakek Sasuke belum mengetahui masalah ini. Sasuke masih ketakutan dan meminta bibi untuk tidak bicara kepada mereka!" bibi Mikoto kembali buka suara. Kali ini mata hitamnya yang mengingatkanku dengan mata Sasuke menatap pemandangan luar kafe tempat kami bertemu. "Tapi tidak mungkin bibi menyembunyikan ini terus menerus dari paman Fugaku, kan? Ayah Sasuke saja sudah mulai curiga kenapa Sasuke selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan mulai banyak bertanya kepadaku. Bibi sudah kehabisan ide untuk berbohong kepadanya lagi," ucapnya dengan suara sangat pelan.

Bibi Mikoto menoleh dan menatapku lurus. Senyum tipis terlihat menghiasi wajah lelahnya sebentar. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafasku.

"Jika ditanya bibi marah padamu atau tidak, pasti jawabanku adalah sangat marah! Tapi bibi tahu tidak ada gunanya bibi melampiaskan kemarahanku saat ini, semua sudah terjadi, kau dan Sasuke sudah membuat kecewa semua orang. Walaupun begitu bibi tidak mau jika hanya Sasuke yang akan menderita nantinya, ini akibat perbuatan kalian berdua, jadi bibi memohon kepadamu untuk menemani Sasuke melewati hal-hal buruk yang pasti akan datang padanya! Bibi akan membantu sebisa bibi untuk membujuk ayah Sasuke agar tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah, dan tugas Naruto- _kun_ tolong temani dan selalu dukung Sasuke, _ne_!" kalimat panjang itu diucapkan bibi Mikoto tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dariku.

Aku bisa merasakannya. Merasakan perasaan bibi Mikoto. Kemarahannya, kebingungannya, kesedihannya, dan keputusasaannya. Putra kesayangannya mengalami hal yang memalukan, ibu mana yang tidak hancur hatinya. Dan hancurnya hati bibi yang baik hati ini adalah kesalahanku, dan aku harus bertanggungjawab untuk itu. Kukepalkan tanganku semakin erat dan kutatap wajah cantik bibi Mikoto dengan yakin.

"Aku berjanji, bibi! Aku akan bertanggungjawab! Aku akan selalu menemani Sasuke apapun yang terjadi!" janjiku yakin. Senyum kelegaan akhirnya terbit di paras ayu ibu dua anak itu.

 ***NARUSASU***

Aku menggeser pintu kayu ruang keluarga cukup lebar, Sasuke dengan langkah pelan lewat. Aku menahan tawa geli ketika melihat wajahnya yang tertekuk lucu. Sasuke memang sedang merajuk, sejak istri kecilku ini melahirkan anak pertama kami dia sering marah-marah kepada kedua orangtuanya. Aku dan para pelayan keluarga Uchiha juga tak luput dari kemarahannya. Setelah memastikan Sasuke duduk manis di depan pria dan wanita yang menjadi mertuaku itu, aku menutup pintunya dan mengikuti Sasuke duduk bersimpuh di depan kedua kepala keluarga Uchiha. Untung pria tua yang gemar sekali menegurku itu tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan kali ini.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Naruto- _kun_?" ibu Mikoto bertanya padaku dengan senyum lembutnya. Ya. Sejak aku resmi menikah dengan Sasuke aku sudah memanggil paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto dengan panggilan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum membalas kebaikan Ibu Mikoto. "Kalau Sasuke?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mendapat pertanyaan serupa. Sasuke melengos, tidak menjawab ibunya sama sekali. Aku tersenyum canggung melihat kelakuan tidak sopan Sasuke. Sebelum aku berniat menjawabkan untuk Sasuke, aku mendengar suara berat Ayah Fugaku menegur Sasuke.

"Jangan mengalihkan wajahmu ketika ibumu sedang bicara denganmu, Sasuke! Dan ayah yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti tata krama ketika ada yang bertanya padamu!" ucapnya dengan wajah dinginnya. Aku yang bukan merupakan objek tegurannya saja serasa ingin menangis mendengar kata-katanya itu apalagi Sasuke. Kulirik istriku yang keras kepala dan kulihat wajah manisnya yang memucat karena terkejut mendengar teguran sang ayah.

"Sudah!" sahutan singkat Sasuke berikan.

Ibu Mikoto yang dasarnya memang baik hati hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Sasuke. Aku tiba-tiba berpikir betapa sabarnya hati Ibu Mikoto karena selama puluhan tahun hidup bersama orang-orang yang kaku dan dingin seperti pria-pria di keluarga Uchiha ini. aku bergidik tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah melihat Boruto- _chan_?" aku tercekat mendengar pertanyaan itu, padahal nada yang digunakan ketika bertanya masih sama dengan yang pertama tapi efeknya begitu besar. Karena jujur saja, aku benar-benar lupa jika aku sudah memiliki satu bayi bernama Boruto.

"Naruto, aku dan ibumu merasa perlu memberitahumu secara tegas kali ini. Kalian berdua sudah memiliki satu putra! Kami maklum jika kalian belum bisa merawatnya sendiri karena kalian masih terlalu kecil, tapi bukan berarti kalian juga bisa mengabaikan bayi kalian begitu saja!" melihat keterdiamanku Ayah Fugaku langsung buka suara. Mungkin sekali melihat ekspresiku beliau langsung tahu jika aku belum melakukan seperti yang ditanyakan oleh Ibu Mikoto. "Sasuke, kau tidak akan bisa cepat belajar jika kau tidak mencoba merawat Boruto padahal itu adalah kewajibanmu! Dan kau Naruto, tugasmu menegur Sasuke jika dia tidak mau mengerjakan kewajibannya bukannya malah membiarkannya dan ikut-ikutan mengabaikan bayimu!" lanjutnya dengan wajah semakin dingin.

 _Woah_ , pria ini benar-benar mengerikan!

Kalau saja aku belum terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini bisa dipastikan jika aku pasti akan kencing di celana. Aku melirik Sasuke dengan gelisah. Sasuke menunduk diam di sampingku, ternyata istriku ini juga sangat takut kepada ayahnya.

"Beruntung kalian masih tinggal di sini, banyak yang merawat Boruto. Tapi suatu hari kau juga akan membawa Sasuke dan Boruto keluar dari keluarga Uchiha, bagaimana nasib Boruto jika kau dan Sasuke tidak bisa merawat Boruto dengan baik?" Bibi Mikoto ikut menimpali dengan suara lembutnya, tapi tetap saja suasana di ruangan ini masih sangat berat.

"Tanpa berpikir panjang kalian melakukannya, sekarang waktunya kalian mempertanggungjawabkan hasil perbuatan kalian!" tutup Ayah Fugaku tajam.

Berapa kalipun aku mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari ayah mertuaku, rasanya masih sama tajam dan pedasnya dari saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya.

"Dan yang terakhir, Sasuke. Mulai sekarang ayah tidak mau lagi mendengar keluhan para pelayan atau ibumu tentang penolakanmu untuk menyusui Boruto! Kalau kau masih menolak juga, ayah yang akan memaksamu agar mau melakukannya!"

Aku segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya juga terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir sang ayah. Aku yakin sebentar lagi anak itu pasti akan melancarkan protesnya.

Aku tahu alasan Sasuke tidak mau menyusui Boruto sampai detik ini karena Sasuke mengaku jika rasanya sangat sakit setiap kali lidah bayi Boruto yang masih kasar itu menggesek putingnya yang sensitif, apalagi ketika Boruto mulai menghisap putingnya, Sasuke sampai berteriak dan menangis kesakitan. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali saat Boruto baru lahir, sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak mau lagi menyusui Boruto. Apalagi kata nenek Tsunade, dokter keluarga Uzumaki, air susu Sasuke belum lancar jadi Sasuke masih merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika bayinya berusaha menghisap susunya. Karena aku pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana Sasuke kesakitan, aku tidak tega jika harus memaksa Sasuke untuk mau menyusui Boruto. Aku benci ketika melihat Sasuke kesakitan.

"Tapi sakit sekali, ayah! Ayah tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya makanya seenaknya mengancam begitu!" teriak Sasuke sambil meremas lengan kanannya, mungkin dia tengah mengingat kembali rasa sakit itu.

"Aku tahu, dulu ibumu juga merasakan hal yang sama! Tapi nyatanya ibumu bisa bertahan, kau pun bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya jika sudah sering melakukannya!" sahut Ayah Fugaku sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke yang hendak menangis.

"Kau bisa pelan-pelan dulu melakukannya, setidaknya biarkan Boruto mengkonsumsi air susu ibunya!" bujuk Ibu Mikoto sambil meraih tangan Sasuke untuk menenangkan putranya.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan ibunya dan segera berdiri, mata hitam indahnya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tajam, ada genangan air mata di sana.

"Aku benci ayah dan ibu!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar dari ruang keluarga. Meninggalkanku yang tercengang melihatnya meninggalkanku bersama kedua mertuaku ini.

 _Aish_. Bagaimana ini? aku harus apa?

Kudengar helaan nafas pasrah dari Ayah Fugaku dan Ibu Mikoto. Ya kuakui, cukup sulit dan butuh kesabaran besar ketika menghadapi Sasuke yang dalam kondisi labil macam tadi. Aku menggaruk kepalaku canggung.

"Mungkin kita memang harus menunggu Sasuke terbiasa," kataku hati-hati. Seketika mata tajam ayah mertuaku langsung menatapku tajam.

"Kalau kita hanya menunggu bocah manja itu, bayi kalian tumbuh dalam keadaan gizi yang buruk!" tukasnya cepat. Aku langsung kicep mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi pria itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sungguh tidak mengharuskan kalian menjaga Boruto setiap saat, tapi setidaknya berikanlah kepedulian kalian padanya! Dan berhenti memanjakan Sasuke seperti yang kau lakukan itu, Naruto!" lanjutnya sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. Ibu mikoto mengusap-usap lengan sang suami agar pasangannya itu tenang.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang, Naruto- _kun_! Bujuklah Sasuke, _ne_!" bujuk Ibu Mikoto menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengangguk segera dan beranjak dari posisi dudukku. Sebelum aku menutup pintu kayu itu, suara Ibu Mikoto kembali terdengar. "Jangan lupa melihat Boruto- _chan_!"

 ***NARUSASU***

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang yang dianggap sebagai _clan_ tertua di kota Konoha, kota yang kutinggali selama di Jepang ini. mereka masih memegang teguh adat keluarga dan masih mempercayai hal-hal berbau mistis. Itu kabar yang pernah aku dengar tentang mereka, tentang kebenaran atau sebagainya aku juga masih meragukannya. Walaupun tidak semua anggota keluarga, mungkin memang masih ada dari Uchiha yang memang seperti rumor yang kudengar itu. Dan salah satu yang kupercayai adalah Kakek Uchiha Madara, Uchiha tertua yang masih hidup dalam _Clan_ mereka. Begitu dihormati dan apapun yang menjadi keputusannya adalah sesuatu yang wajib dilaksanakan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga. Pria penguasa inilah yang menjadi rintangan terbesarku untuk menikahi Sasuke waktu itu.

Setelah pembicaraanku dengan Ibu Mikoto waktu itu, kami berdua sepakat untuk memberitahu tentang kehamilan Sasuke kepada seluruh keluarga besar kami, baik Uzumaki maupun keluarga besar Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha sangat marah, saat itu juga ia mendobrak kamar Sasuke dan menyeret Sasuke untuk dikurung di kuil keluarga Uchiha dan melarang siapa saja untuk menemui putra bungsunya itu. Ayah Fugaku seperti menutup telinga dan mata hatinya dari permohonan Ibu Mikoto dan Kak Itachi untuk tidak mengurung Sasuke karena Sasuke tengah mengandung. Ayah Fugaku juga seperti tidak peduli dengan jeritan dan tangisan minta tolong Sasuke ketika pria itu menutup pintu kuil dan menguncinya, meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam kegelapan.

Walaupun begitu, beliau menolak menghukum Sasuke ketika Kakek Madara menyuruhnya untuk memberi 500 cambukan kepada Sasuke. Ayah Fugaku bahkan berani membentak Kakek Madara ketika pria tua itu bersikeras untuk mensucikan Sasuke dengan cara menggunduli Sasuke dan menyuruh Sasuke berendam di danau Konoha selama tiga hari tiga malam. Fugaku Uchiha berani berkata jika apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke adalah kesalahannya sebagai orang tua yang tidak mampu menjaga putranya, bukan karena Sasuke pembawa sial atau apapun itu kepercayaan Kakek Madara.

Selama satu minggu penuh Sasuke dikurung di kuil terpencil keluarga Uchiha tanpa satu orang pun yang menjenguknya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ketakutannya Sasuke waktu itu. Mengingatnya saja membuatku begitu marah kepada diriku sendiri yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Sasuke.

Sedangkan untuk keluarga Uzumaki, reaksi orang tua dan kakek nenekku lebih normal dari keluarga Sasuke. Mereka memang sedikit menyalahkanku dan menceramahiku seharian penuh, bahkan sampai membiarkanku kelaparan seharian itu. Aku juga harus menerima dengan ikhlas ketika ayahku memukul wajahku dua kali gara-gara kelakuan nakalku itu.

Namun malam harinya, dia mendatangi kamarku seorang diri dan menyuruhku untuk berani mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku dengan cara meminta maaf langsung kepada Sasuke dan seluruh keluarganya. Ayahku juga mengatakan jika aku dilarang pulang ke rumah utama Uzumaki sebelum aku mendapatkan maaf dari keluarga Uchiha serta membawa serta Sasuke sebagai calon istriku. Aku tahu dia sangat kecewa kepadaku, tapi aku memang harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku dan akhirnya aku pun menerima nasehat ayahku.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku mendatangi keluarga Uchiha, dan hari itu aku harus merelakan tubuhku untuk dipukuli oleh Ayah Fugaku dan beberapa luka lebam di wajah karena tonjokan Kak Itachi, belum lagi dengan hinaan-hinaan dari Kakek Madara yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah kutukan.

Butuh waktu sekitar 4-5 hari untuk mendapatkan maaf dari keluarga Uchiha dan satu minggu penuh sampai akhirnya Ayah Fugaku mengizinkanku menemui Sasuke. Karena bujukan dari Ibu Mikoto dan Kak Itachi, akhirnya Ayah Fugaku pun menerima pertanggungjawabanku. Aku pun diizinkan menikahi Sasuke. Setelah diadakan pertemuan antara dua keluarga besar, satu minggu setelahnya aku dan Sasuke pun resmi menikah.

 _Saat-saat yang paling sulit itu pun akhirnya berakhir_. Pikirku ketika itu.

Tiba-tiba Kakek Madara datang ketika aku dan keluargaku ingin membawa Sasuke dari kediaman Uchiha. Pria berambut panjang itu lagi-lagi berbicara tentang adat istiadat keluarga Uchiha yang sudah dipercayainya secara turun-temurun. Siapa saja anggota keluarga yang membuat aib dan melanggar adat keluarga Uchiha termasuk hamil di luar nikah harus melaksanakan kewajiban untuk melayani seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Melakukan kewajiban yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para pelayan Uchiha, termasuk menyiapkan makan seluruh keluarga, menyiapkan air hangat untuk anggota keluarga, dan lain sebagainya. Sasuke dilarang meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha sampai bayi yang dalam perutnya saat ini berusia satu tahun.

Kakek Madara tidak mau lagi menerima penolakan apapun ketika Ayah Fugaku berusaha membela Sasuke. Kakek tua itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan ultimatum itu. Aku ingat bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang menahan tangis setelah mendengar jika ia diwajibkan bekerja untuk keluarganya sendiri apalagi dengan kondisi perutnya yang semakin membesar setiap harinya. Setelah berdiskusi dengan kedua orang tuaku, aku meminta izin untuk tinggal di kediaman uchiha untuk menjaga dan membantu Sasuke. Karena Ayah Fugaku dan Ibu Mikoto mendukung keinginanku, akhirnya Kakek Madara mengizinkanku untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha untuk sementara waktu. Sejak saat itulah aku tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke dan keluarganya. Walaupun demikian, kedua orang tuaku masih mengirim uang untuk hidupku, Sasuke, dan keperluan untuk kelahiran bayi kami, karena bagaimana pun juga Sasuke dan calon bayi kami sudah sah menjadi anggota Uzumaki.

Mengharapkan seorang anak yang manja seperti Sasuke bekerja adalah hal yang konyol, bukannya meringankan beban para pelayan, keikutsertaan Sasuke justru menjadi masalah baru bagi mereka, bagi seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha tepatnya. Jam makan yang selalu telat, begitu juga dengan waktu mandi mereka, semua hal yang dikerjakan Sasuke tidak ada yang beres, dan membuat Kakek Madara semakin berang saja. Sasuke yang tidak terbiasa bekerja pun sering pingsan karena kelelahan. Karena takut akan memperburuk kondisi Sasuke dan kandungannya, Ibu Mikoto pun mau tidak mau turun tangan, wanita anggun itu sering membantu Sasuke walaupun para pelayan sudah melarangnya. Ayah Fugaku pun akhirnya mengalah dan sedikit melunakan sikapnya kepada Sasuke, dia akan membiarkan Sasuke bersantai jika Kakek Madara sedang tidak ada di rumah. Hal itu berlangsung terus-menerus sampai Sasuke melahirkan.

Sejujurnya aku lega dengan situasi seperti ini, Sasuke tidak perlu kelelahan bekerja, melihat Sasuke yang harus mengerjakan ini itu membuatku benar-benar cemas. Aku sering menegur para pelayan yang kadang membiarkan Sasuke sendiri yang mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Sepertinya benar kata Ayah Fugaku, aku memang terlalu memanjakan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, alasan utamaku tidak suka jika Sasuke kelelahan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah adalah akan berkurangnya waktuku bermesraan dengan istri manisku. Jika Sasuke seharian sibuk dengan pekerjaan memasak atau pun menyiapkan tungku untuk menghangatkan air, kapan ia punya waktu untuk melayaniku yang merupakan suaminya ini. sudah cukup aku menunggu untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke selama 9 bulan kehamilannya, setelah Sasuke melahirkan wajar kan jika aku meminta jatahku?

 ***NARUSASU***

Aku tengah duduk santai, bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Sasuke yang duduk di pangkuanku. Sasuke tengah sibuk menggali lubang senggamanya dengan kejantananku. Pinggul Sasuke bergoyang tanpa henti mengalirkan sengatan nikmat di seluruh tubuhku. Puas sekali aku melihat wajah manisnya yang sarat akan raut kenikmatan akibat keperkasaanku. Kedua tangannya sesekali bermain dengan kedua puting coklatku dan meraba-raba perut _sixpack_ -ku yang masih dalam pertumbuhan. Pinggul kami menempel tanpa jarak, aku merasakan panas dan basah di area pinggul kami. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap wajah manis Sasuke. Kumajukan badanku dan menghadiahinya kecupan manis di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo lebih cepat lagi, Manis! Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa dengan goyangan lemah begini," bisikku sambil meremat gemas kedua pantat putih Sasuke.

Aku bohong tentu saja, aku saja harus menahan desahanku agar tidak keluar. Layanan lubang surgawi Sasuke-ku tidak pernah tidak nikmat. Aku hanya ingin tahu, senikmat apa lagi jika Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya dengan lebih cepat.

Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai kepayahan, pinggulnya terus bergerak seperti lepas dari kendali otaknya. Penisnya mengangguk-angguk lemah dengan leleran sperma mengotori perutku. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan suara yang tak kohern dan sesekali menyebut namaku dengan nada yang begitu _sexy_. Kuputuskan untuk membantu Sasuke, kucengkram lebih erat pantat kenyal itu dan kugerakan secara memutar. Aku merasakan batang penisku menyentuh hampir seluruh dinding anus Sasuke. Sasuke menjerit kecil dan cengkraman dinding anusnya semakin memanja penisku.

Gerakan kami berdua semakin menggila. Mata kami saling bertatapan lama dalam eforia surgawi ini, aku berusaha keras agar mataku tidak terpejam menahan kenikmatan ini. Kedua mata Sasuke sudah tertutup setengah, dan akhirnya tertutup sempurna ketika secara tiba-tiba kumen- _drill_ lubangnya dengan sangat cepat. Bunyi tumbukan kedua daging begitu keras terdengar ke seisi kamar.

Tangan kecil Sasuke menyentuh dadaku, mungkin bermaksud untuk menghentikan gerakan menggilaku. Karena kasihan melihatnya yang begitu kepayahan, aku pun menyerah dan memperlambat genjotanku. Kukecup singkat keningnya yang berkeringat. Setelah beberapa saat, mata hitam favoritku itu terbuka dan menatapku sayu.

"Berhenti sebentar, Dobe! Perutku… perutku sakit," keluhnya sambil bersandar lemas ke dada kecoklatanku.

Tanganku meraba bekas jahitan di perut Sasuke.

Sial! Sepertinya aku terlalu bernafsu sampai-sampai lupa dengan luka Sasuke yang belum pulih benar. Kuusap-usap perut Sasuke dan kupeluk dengan erat tubuh kecil Sasuke. Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk menormalkan detak jantung dan nafasku. Sepertinya Sasuke juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Sayang! Kita belum selesai," kataku memperingatkan. Gumaman pelan Sasuke berikan sebagai jawaban. Tanganku yang tidak suka menganggur merayap menuju pantat Sasuke dan menguleni buntalan daging kenyal itu dengan tekun, merasakan sehalus dan sekenyal apa pantat Sasuke. Tidak bosan-bosannya aku bermain dengan kedua benda ini. aku tertawa sendiri dengan pemikiranku barusan. "Hei! Apakah masih sakit?" panggilku setelah beberapa saat. Aku masih ingin bercumbu dengan Sasuke ngomong-ngomong. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dan ketika kuintip wajahnya aku pun tanpa sadar mendesis kesal.

Bocah ini tertidur ternyata. Bisa-bisanya ia tidur dengan kejantananku yang masih berdiri tegak di dalam tubuhnya?

Aku pasrah. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Aku kembali memompa kejantananku di dalam lubang Sasuke, tapi kali ini dengan gerakan pelan karena aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Aku juga tidak mau semakin menyakiti bekas luka di perutnya. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil klimaks dan lagi-lagi aku mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Kubaringkan tubuh kecil yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun di sampingku. Kuselimuti Sasuke sampai sebatas leher dan kekecup lama keningnya yang masih berkeringat. Tidur Sasuke benar-benar pulas dan aku tersenyum senang ketika melihat betapa damai dan indahnya wajah tidur Sasuke.

Sepertinya, aku kembali jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Sasuke.

 ***NARUSASU***

Pagi-pagi aku terbangun dan tidak mendapati Sasuke di sampingku. Setiap hari Sasuke memang bangun pagi karena tugasnya untuk menyiapkan makan pagi untuk seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Kasihan Sasuke, semalaman harus melayaniku dan pagi-pagi sekali harus melayani seluruh keluarganya. Inginnya membantu tetapi aku harus berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku sudah sampai di anak tangga terakhir ketika aku mendengar suara beberapa orang yang tengah tertawa. Aku berjalan untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu karena aku mengenali salah satu suara, itu adalah milik Sasuke.

Di taman samping, aku melihat Sasuke, Ibu Mikoto dan dua orang pelayan perempuan. Mereka duduk mengelilingi Sasuke yang tengah memangku si kecil Boruto. Dari tempatku berdiri aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mungil bayiku, tapi sepertinya anak itu tengah terbangun karena keempat orang yang lebih besar itu tengah menatapinya sambil tertawa-tawa. Jari telunjuk kiri Sasuke dicengkeram oleh jemari pendek nan gempal yang memiliki warna kulit sama dengan milikku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Sasuke pagi ini, ini seperti semangat tersendiri untukku.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka? Kau juga belum menemui putramu kan pagi ini?" Ayah Fugaku datang dari arah ruang kerjanya bersama dengan Kakshi. Beliau juga tengah menatap pemandangan indah di taman.

"Aku harus segera ke sekolah," jawabku kembali menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah ceria Sasuke.

"Saya akan mengantar anda. Saya akan menyiapkan mobil dahulu," pamit kakashi dan pria berjas hitam itu segera undur diri dan menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Ayah Fugaku tanpa menatapku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Berjalan dengan lancar, Ayah! Bulan depan sudah mulai dengan berbagai ujian,"

Ayah Fugaku mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Mungkin tidak ada harapan bagi Sasuke untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, tapi aku senang setidaknya masih ada kamu yang bisa menyelesaikan sekolah!" aku menatap wajah tua ayah Sasuke dari samping. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dan lembut dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Belajarlah yang rajin, pastikan kau bisa diterima di Universitas yang bagus dan menjadi sukses kelak! Kau harus bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang bisa dibanggakan Boruto, dan suami yang bisa diandalkan oleh Sasuke!" lanjutnya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, pria berusia sekitar 50-an itu menoleh ke arahku, dan seakan tak mempercayai penglihatanku sendiri, aku melihat Ayah Fugaku yang selalu bertampang dingin itu kini tengah tersenyum khas seorang ayah kepadaku.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" katanya sambil menepuk pundakku satu kali dan berjalan pergi melalui lorong yang dilewati Kakashi tadi.

Pagi ini benar-benar indah. Aku bisa melihat senyum ceria Sasuke setelah seharian kemarin Sasuke kesal, melihat Sasuke bisa akrab dan dekat dengan putra kami, lalu mendapatkan kalimat penyemangat dari ayah mertuaku. Semoga Ayah Fugaku semakin mempercayaiku untuk bisa menjaga Sasuke dan Boruto. Ibu Mikoto terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arahku, sepertinya tadi ia melihatku bersama dengan suaminya dan mungkin Ibu mertuaku itu juga menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Senyum keibuannya itu membuktikan semuanya. Aku mengangguk pelan untuk meresponnya dan melambai semangat ketika kulihat Sasuke juga melambai ke arahku.

 _Yosh_! Aku siap untuk berangkat sekolah!

 **To Be Continue**

Hai, sobat NaruSasu Lovers di manapun kalian berada! SasShin kembali membawa cerita NS baru nih...

Banyak hal nggak masuk akal di fanfic SasShin kali ini, tapi abaikan saja dan anggaplah hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

Anggap saja di dunia Naruto dan Sasuke ini memang sudah hal wajar seorang lelaki hamil. Walaupun tidak semua bisa sih... yah intinya tidak perlu dipikir secara mendalam bagaimana Sasuke hamil dan lain-lain okey... saya menulis ini benar-benar hanya sebagai hiburan semata

Mungkin ini akan menjadi Two-Shot, chapter dua sudah diketik dan sedang dalam masa pengeditan, jadi tidak akan lama lagi menyusul

Btw, aku juga publish fic ini di akun wattpad-ku. Yups, akun baru dan baru isi satu cerita...

Jika ada yang mau bertamu, silahkan cari saja alamat Wattpad dengan nama SasShin Kun...

Selalu ditunggu review-nya...

Arigatou

SasShin


End file.
